Torn Between Angels
by Tori7
Summary: A dagerous man and a million memories. Can Dorothy resist the chance to be human? Will Roger feel any differently if she acts more like the rest of the women? R&R. CHAPTER 1 MADE EASIER TO READ AT THE REQUEST OF THE READERS! READ THE UPDATE!
1. Author's Notes

Hello again! This is a story about what would happen if Dorothy found a way to become human. I hope you like it!  
  
Please feel free to e-mail me at NeoTori7688@aol.com with any comments and/or questions. I love hearing from you! Please leave lots of reviews! ^_~ THANKS!   
  
Enjoy!  
  
~*Tori*~ 


	2. The Wings of Evil

The android walked silently, holding her umbrella over her head, the rain pouring in sweet rhythm all around her. A light wind moved through her red hair gently. She smiled, yes, smiled! A new trait added by an old friend.   
  
Soon she would be more human than any other android, she would feel his arms around her. R. Dorothy Wayneright was convinced that she would someday be just as real as anyone else. Eyes were watching this android walk gracefully through the pouring drops of Heaven.  
  
When Dorothy reached the mansion, she wiped the smile off of her face and walked through the front door. After removing her coat and putting her umbrella away, Dorothy walked into the kitchen to find Norman cooking some steak. She breathed in the scent.   
  
"Norman," she said. "It smells delicious!"   
  
R. Dorothy tried hard to keep her tone at its normal pitch, but the old butler noticed her smile. He cocked an eyebrow.   
  
"Dorothy," he said. "There's something quite different about you today. What is it?"   
  
"You'll find out soon Norman."   
  
The elevator door opened, Roger Smith walked out and handed his coat to his trusty butler and friend.   
  
"Welcome home, master Roger."   
  
The phone rang, but just as Norman was about to pick it up, Dorothy said gently, "I'll get it!" She ran over to the phone. When she answered it, her face went from blank to terrified.   
  
"All right, I'll do what I can. Don't be rash, I can come." Dorothy slowly lowered the receiver from her ear.   
  
Roger noticed the look on her face, and then realized that it was different...something was wrong...  
  
"Dorothy, what is it? What's wrong?"   
  
When she didn't answer, he walked in front of her and gently took the receiver from her hand. Roger placed his hands on Dorothy's shoulders.   
  
"Say something! Who was that?"   
  
"Don." she said simply, returning her expression back to its dower look. "Roger, I have to go out for a while. I'll be back before dinner."   
  
"Where are you going?"   
  
"I..." Dorothy stumbled for words as she put her coat back on. "I just do, ok Roger?"   
  
Roger gasped, for as Dorothy ran out, a tear trailed down her cheek.   
  
"What the hell is going on Norman? Has she told you anything?"   
  
"No sir, nothing. I asked her, but she only said that we would find out soon."   
  
"Dorothy was...crying? Is that possible?"  
  
Two hours passed, but still Dorothy wasn't home. Roger was beginning to worry. Norman walked in.   
  
"You have a visitor, sir. A miss Angelica wishes to see you."   
  
Roger sighed. When he got to the doorway of the living room, she was looking at the picture of Roger in his police uniform. She was beautiful, he had to give her that, but her beauty was the only attractive thing about her.  
  
"Angelica, huh?" The lady in pink turned swiftly on her heel. "You really are fallen, aren't you? What do you want now?"   
  
"Hey, I was trying to help you! And you can call me Angel." she replied harshly.  
  
"Help me?" Roger rolled his eyes. "I don't need your help."   
  
"Oh really? Aren't you curious what your android friend has been up to?"   
  
His eyes widened.   
  
"What about Dorothy?"   
  
"I can't believe you use a human name for her, it's pretty pathetic." Roger's features turned angry.   
  
"Dorothy has got more kindness in her machine heart then you'll ever have!"  
  
"Down boy!" said Angel with a chuckle. "I just wanted to let you know that she's in some trouble."   
  
As his eyes narrowed, Roger could feel his blood run cold.   
  
"What did you do to her?"   
  
"I haven't done anything. I bet you've noticed some changes in her behavior and appearance. She's been going to Don Zunich for some...what should I call them? She's been going to him for some improvements. The problem is, he's a very dangerous man. She's in way over her head."  
  
"What do you mean improvements?"   
  
"The android has been going to him to become more human. Paradigm has been watching him for a while. Don was a junior assistant to Wayneright, and lately he's been developing methods to morph machine into man. With these changes, androids can sleep, taste, cry, and bleed. All in all, it means they can feel."   
  
"Isn't that a good thing?"   
  
"No! He doesn't do it for free Roger, and your android hasn't got any money. How do you think she's paying him for his services?"  
  
Roger stayed silent, unsure and a little scared for Dorothy. Angel spoke up.   
  
"Since she has no money, she goes to his house at night to work off her debts. I've been observing lately, and he's out of control! Your android had been there every night for the last week, and every night Zunich has been drunk and temperamental. With this treatment, androids lose a great deal of their strength. You need to get her out of this before it's too late."   
  
Roger cocked an eyebrow.   
  
"Why do you give a shit what happens to Dorothy anyway?" Angel smiled.   
  
"I see the way you look at her." she winked and walked out the door.   
  
Roger saw an address on his desk in pink writing, next to it a single lipstick kiss.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
How do you like it so far? Good? Bad? I MUST KNOW! Leave a review or e-mail me at NeoTori7688@aol.com. Thanks!   
  
~*Tori*~ 


	3. Freedom

She quickly swept the floor as Don drank another beer. He watched her silently, his eyes following her every move. "Dorothy," he said in slurred words. "Make sure you clean the entire house, top to bottom! I don't want a spot left on these floors."   
  
Dorothy kept a poker face, now that she had the ability, and said, "I'm finished, I've already cleaned the rest of the house. I have to go home now." As she walked toward the door, Dorothy felt her head swing back as Don grabbed her hair.  
  
"You'll be done when I say so!" he screamed.  
  
Despite the new sensations of pain and prickling tears, Dorothy kept a straight face. A single tear rolled down her cheek in spite of her. "Let go of me!" she said, struggling to keep her voice monotone.   
  
"I gave you those tears, you pile of crap!" Don said slowly, still keeping an iron grip on Dorothy's hair. He moved closer and whispered into Dorothy's ear, "You'll do exactly what I say Dorothy, or I'll take away everything, do you understand? DO YOU?"   
  
Suddenly, Don's body was ripped away from Dorothy's. She turned to see Roger holding Don by the color.  
  
"If you ever put your hands on Dorothy again, I'll kill you. DO YOU UNDERSTAND THAT?!?!?" Dorothy had never seen Roger this angry before, and she quickly dried her tears. Don pushed Roger away from him.  
  
"Look, Dorothy owes me for the adjustments I made. All I want is to be repaid."   
  
"Don't worry, you'll get what you earned minus the work she's already done. I'll send you a check, but Dorothy's not coming here anymore. Come on Dorothy, let's go home."   
  
Roger put his arm around her and she felt suddenly weak. Roger supported her weight when she could not, surprised at how light she was now. When they were on the front porch of Zunich's house, Roger looked deeply into Dorothy's eyes.  
  
"Are you alright? Did he...well...did he hurt you?"   
  
"Yes!" Dorothy replied with a smile. "Amazing, isn't it? I ::FELT:: him!"   
  
Dorothy walked happily to the car, not disturbed at all by the way Don had treated her. Roger wasn't too surprised by this, if he had just felt pain for the first time, he guessed he would have been as excited as she.   
  
When they finally came to a stop in the garage of the mansion, Roger saw that Dorothy had fallen asleep. 'You just might have your first dream tonight, Dorothy!' he thought.   
  
Roger opened the passenger-side door and lifted Dorothy with ease into his arms. He carried her into the house and walked toward her bedroom.   
  
He had not been in Dorothy's room since she moved in. When Roger walked in, the shades were all open and the light of the moon poured softly onto her bed. The black sheets looked so soft, and she'd finally be able to enjoy them.   
  
Roger placed Dorothy down on the bed and removed her shoes. He pulled the covers over her gently, and then took a minute to look at her. Dorothy's chest gently rose and fell, and a smile crept to her face.   
  
"Who's blood is running through your veins now?" Roger whispered. He closed the door behind him.   
  
Dorothy awoke the next morning feeling brand new! She got up before even Norman and decided to take a shower. She gathered a towel and a new black dress together and entered the bathroom closest to her room.   
  
The warm water felt so refreshing on her skin! Dorothy took in the scents of the shampoos and conditioners that she was now able to use, and realized all the things she had been missing. 'Humans,' she thought. 'Really take these things for granted.'   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That's it...what do you think? I hope this chapter was a little clearer. I took the advice you gave me in your reviews and e-mails, and I would like to express my gratitude for all of your input! It is greatly appreciated! Keep reading, I'll write more soon!  
  
~*Tori*~ 


	4. Sweat, Blood and Revelations

Dorothy walked into the kitchen only to hear a yelp from Norman. She ran next to him as his hand began to bleed. "Norman, what happened?"   
  
"I was just slicing some ham for breakfast and I cut my hand. It's nothing really."   
  
Dorothy got a washcloth and wet it with cool water. She wrapped it around Norman's hand.   
  
"Make sure you put a lot of pressure on it Norman. I'll finish making breakfast." Norman thanked her, put a fresh bandage on his hand, and went to do some repair work on Big O. Dorothy took the bloody washcloth from the counter and put it with the laundry. She looked at the blood, and then down at herself.   
  
Dorothy brought the breakfast she had finished preparing out to the table, but found that Roger was still asleep. She sat down at the piano. As she played the tune, however, she made a mistake. Dorothy looked down at her hands in surprise and stopped playing.   
  
'I guess perfection is sacrificed with humanity.' she thought.  
  
Roger stirred in his bed, but for once decided not to get up and scream at Dorothy, because she had stopped playing. When he pulled himself out of bed ten minutes later, he found Dorothy eating and enjoying her ham and eggs.   
  
"Good morning Roger!" she said with a smile.   
  
Roger found himself staring at Dorothy, her smile intoxicating him. He managed to sit down without missing the chair, still keeping his gaze on her. Dorothy didn't notice him at all, she simply continued eating with gusto, enjoying every new flavor and texture.   
  
Roger observed her carefully as they ate. It was clear that it was worth the money he put up for these changes, Dorothy was truly happy, something he wasn't sure she could feel before. All of this was so sudden, Roger hadn't prepared himself to see Dorothy acting so...well, normal!   
  
When he'd finished with breakfast, Roger got showered and dressed. Later in the afternoon, he walked into the kitchen and found Norman and Dorothy having a lively conversation, a new twinkle in Dorothy's eyes. He cleared his throat, getting their attention.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt. I have to go out, I'll see you later." Roger said, and he walked out of the room.  
  
Norman nodded to Dorothy, she bit her bottom lip and leapt up from her chair. Roger was about to step into the elevator, when he heard Dorothy yell out to him.  
  
"Roger, wait!" Dorothy bent over and caught her breath. "Let me go with you today!"   
  
Roger shook his head. "I wish I could Dorothy, but where I'm going really isn't a place for a lady." Roger cocked an eyebrow as Dorothy's face suddenly brightened.  
  
"I am a lady now aren't I? I'm so happy!" she said with a laugh. "But I really do want to go with you Roger. Please?!?!?"   
  
Dorothy gave Roger a puppy face, and his will power suddenly crumbled and faded. He smiled and put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Ok Dorothy, you can come with me, but I want you to be careful and quiet. Do you understand?"   
  
Dorothy nodded her head with extreme enthusiasm and got into the elevator, winking to Norman, who had been listening from the doorway. The old butler laughed to himself.  
  
'It's about time!' Norman thought as he continued his work.  
  
Roger pulled over outside the old bar. Inside sat Big Ear. Roger had explained to Dorothy on the way there that Big Ear was where he got vital information which usually helped him greatly on his cases.   
  
"No matter what is said," Roger explained. "Stay quiet and keep a stone face. Let me do the talking. I'll get you a drink if you'd like."   
  
When Dorothy smiled brightly and nodded, Roger felt more at ease. They walked in and sat down next to Big Ear. Roger put some money on the table, and the elderly man put his newspaper down on top of it.   
  
"This is a very dear friend of mine, Miss Dorothy Wayneright." Roger said. Big Ear nodded politely. "I'm going to go buy you a drink Dorothy, what would you like?"  
  
Dorothy didn't know what to say, she'd never tasted drinks before.   
  
"Surprise me, Roger." she said quickly with a wink.   
  
Roger half smiled and proceeded to the bar. Big Ear silently read his newspaper. He knew who she was, this was the android girl that Roger had rescued.  
  
Roger sat back down and set on the table a red drink with cherries floating at the top.   
  
"It's called a Shirley Temple, I think you'll like it."   
  
Dorothy took a sip of the drink and smiled.   
  
"It's delicious Roger!" she said.  
  
Roger smiled back and then turned his attention to the man sitting on his right. Big Ear spoke up.  
  
"I hear there's some drastic discoveries in android enhancement being put into action." he said.  
  
Dorothy heard, but remembered what Roger had said and concentrated on her drink. Roger thought Dorothy might get uncomfortable, and shot her a glance. She mouthed 'It's ok!' and they continued talking.  
  
"Right. So who's this Don Zunich guy anyway?" Roger asked.  
  
"Good question. Rumor has it that he is an escaped convict that was on death row when he was busted from prison."  
  
"If he was busted out, then why haven't the military police come after him? He's in the phone book for God's sake, how obvious is that?"   
  
"Don Zunich is an alias. His real name is Bartholomew Neilson, the son-in-law of the late Timothy Wayneright."   
  
Dorothy's and Roger's eyes simultaneously widened. Dorothy returned her features back to normal and acted as though she wasn't paying attention, but continued to listen.  
  
"What was he charged with?"   
  
"He was charged with the murder of his young wife, Dorothy Wayneright. The girl was barely 24 years old when she died, and he murdered her when they were only six months into their marriage. However, they had been dating since they were kids, and during that time, he learned a great deal about androids from Wayneright."  
  
"So why would he want to get back into a legitimate job after he broke out of prison?"  
  
"Wayneright created an android that served as an exact replica of his dead daughter. Zunich is trying to get his hands on the look-alike of his dead wife."   
  
Big Ear looked at Dorothy and kept eye contact with her. He continued.  
  
"You, my dear, are his next target. Roger, don't let her anywhere near him."  
  
Roger got up and motioned for Dorothy to follow. She stood and shook Big Ear's hand.   
  
"It was a pleasure to meet you, sir." she said politely.   
  
As she began to walk away, Big Ear gently took hold of her wrist. He looked tenderly into her eyes, and said in a fatherly tone,  
  
"Be careful and take heed to my advice."  
  
Dorothy nodded and thanked him. She caught up with Roger and followed him out to the car.   
  
When Dorothy and Roger returned home, she thanked him for taking her along and went to her room to change for bed. Dorothy picked up her dirty dress and brought it down to the laundry room.   
  
As she put her dirty laundry in its proper place, she saw in the garbage pail, the bloody washcloth that she had earlier used to clean Norman's wound. The red stains enthralled her, and a wave of envy suddenly washed over her. She pushed the sleeve of her black, silk nightgown up and stared down at the new blood flowing through her veins.  
  
It was two in the morning, and Roger couldn't sleep. He had been tossing and turning all night. Then came a pain-filled shriek from outside his room.   
  
Roger darted out into the hallway just as Norman was coming out of his room.   
  
"Norman, did you hear that?" Roger asked.  
  
"You weren't dreaming, sir. I heard it as well. It sounded like Dorothy!"  
  
Moans suddenly came from the kitchen, Roger and Norman ran as quickly as they could. When they got there, they stopped dead in their tracks.  
  
Dorothy was on the floor squirming in pain, a knife in one hand, her bleeding wrist pressed against her black nightgown. Norman immediately went to get the bandages as Roger took the knife from Dorothy's grip.  
  
"Dorothy, why the hell did you do this to yourself?"   
  
Beads of sweat were falling from her face.   
  
"I wanted to know what it felt like to bleed!" she said with a weak smile.  
  
They bandaged Dorothy up, and Roger sat with her until she fell asleep. When she had finally fallen into a peaceful slumber, Roger walked out of her room and gently closed the door. Norman had already cleaned the kitchen and gone to sleep.  
  
Roger went back into his room and sat down on his bed.  
  
"She wanted to know what it felt like to bleed." he said quietly to himself. "Good God!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
  
  
That's it for now. How is it so far? E-mail me at NeoTori7688@aol.com or leave a review to let me know. I love hearing from you! Thanks!  
  
~*Tori*~ 


	5. Disappearing Act

Roger awoke unusually early the next morning to find that Dorothy had not yet attempted to awaken him with t piano.   
  
He opened the door to her bedroom to check on her, but she wasn't there. On her bed laid the bloodstained nightgown she had worn the night before. Roger shook his head and walked out of her doorway.  
  
Roger then noticed that the sliding-glass door to the balcony was open. Dorothy sat on the railing in her black dress. Her red hair flowed about her neck, the enhancements had caused her hair to grow a bit, and she had no headband now that she didn't have disks in her head.   
  
Roger was about to speak, but the sound of her voice rang out in sweet song.  
  
She sang beautifully, and Roger found himself in a trance.  
  
"When I fall in love  
  
It will be forever,  
  
or I'll never fall in love!" she sang.  
  
Roger had been holding his breath, and when he finally did inhale, she looked over her shoulder at him.  
  
"How long were you standing there?"   
  
"Not long Dorothy, I just woke up and thought I'd see how you're doing."   
  
Dorothy hopped off of the railing and walked up to him. She pulled her sleeve up and showed Roger the red bandage.   
  
"Look Roger, I can bleed and everything!"   
  
He was stunned at how happy this made her. Roger cocked an eyebrow in disagreement and shook his head.  
  
"Dorothy, as exciting as I know this is for you, you can't just go around slicing yourself like that! I don't want you to ever do it again. You gave us quite the scare!"   
  
Dorothy rolled her eyes.  
  
"Roger, if you never bled or felt pain at all in your life, don't you think you would eventually want to find out purely out of curiosity? I hated the feeling, it ::hurt:: me, but I needed to do it, or I would have been lacking what others have. I just want to be like everyone else."   
  
"But you're not like everyone else Dorothy, that's why I like..."   
  
Roger stopped mid-sentence, realizing what he was saying only at that moment. Dorothy's mouth fell open slightly and she waited for him to continue. When he said nothing, she put her head down.  
  
"You're a louse, Roger Smith." Dorothy said with a chuckle.   
  
She walked past him, gently touching his arm as she walked away. Roger smiled as the wind whistled in his ears.  
  
Later that day, Dorothy walked into Roger's study, where he sat at his desk doing some kind of paperwork. She came up and sat in a chair in front of his desk silently. Roger looked up at her, and then back down to his work.  
  
"What is it Dorothy?"   
  
She crinkled her features.  
  
"Someone's been lurking around the house lately. He was on the balcony a few minutes ago."   
  
Roger raised his eyes to meet with hers, and found within them a great deal of fear. He stood.  
  
"Are you sure about what you saw Dorothy?"   
  
The girl before him nodded, her eyes drifting to a spot behind him, and her eyes widened. She screamed,  
  
"ROGER!"  
  
The windows behind him shattered, and Roger could feel tiny pieces of glass penetrating the skin on his back. He fell to the floor, unable to see what came in or who had broken the window. He could hear Dorothy's screams, and it drove his body to move again.  
  
He arose, his cheek bleeding and his jacket torn. Roger saw before him Dorothy struggling with a man in a black mask.   
  
Roger felt as if his body was made of lead, and the prospect of lying down and allowing himself to get knocked out by these feelings seemed appealing. Despite the way his body begged for him to give up, Roger approached the person who had their filthy hands on the girl he cared for.  
  
A tear slipped from Dorothy's eye as the masked man pulled knife and cut her neck slightly, not injuring her too badly. She fell to the ground, and then he turned on Roger. The masked man tried to slash him, but missed.   
  
For the sake of stopping the fight, Roger faked it and fell to the ground as if he'd been hurt. Roger closed his eyes, but listened carefully. He heard the rustling of clothing, and then the man spoke, and from his mouth came the voice of Don Zunich.  
  
"Well, it seems I get to have you all over again, Dorothy. Did you miss me baby?"   
  
"I'm ::not:: your anything, Zunich! Get away from me!"   
  
Roger opened his eyes and saw how fast the gap between Zunich and Dorothy was shrinking, and so he slowly got up. Once he'd gotten behind Zunich, he wrapped his arms around his neck. But when he started struggling with him, Don disappeared.  
  
"What the hell just happened?" Roger asked, his eyes wide.  
  
Dorothy laid on the ground, panting and shaken, not sure about what she had just seen.   
  
"I think we just did battle with the devil."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That's all for now. I love leaving you guys in suspense! E-mails and reviews are appreciated. Thanks!  
  
~*Tori*~ 


	6. The Key To Redemption

A week had passed, and every night, Dorothy had awakened screaming, claiming to have seen Don on the balcony. So Roger became accustomed to sleeping on the chair next to her bed.   
  
Roger would watch her fall asleep, and when Dorothy began talking to her dreams, he would take her hand until she was once again calmed. Thoughts ran wildly through his head.  
  
'How can this be happening?' he thought. 'How could a man like Zunich have the memories to enhance an android to such a level that it can be classified as human? Is this Zunich's doing at all?'  
  
Dorothy shifted, pulling her hand away from Roger, who's curiosity was at the braking point. Roger stood to leave, but went back and kissed Dorothy's cheek softly.  
  
"It's my job to find out." he whispered.  
  
Dorothy didn't pull herself out of bed until ten o'clock, unusual since she usually got up at seven so she could help Norman. After getting dressed, Dorothy found Norman in the kitchen.  
  
"Good morning Dorothy."   
  
"Good morning Norman. Have you seen Roger?"   
  
"He left early to do some work. Why do you ask?"   
  
"Oh, it's nothing, forget it."  
  
Dorothy walked out of the room and sat on the piano bench. She whispered to herself,  
  
"Stop digging, Roger. Just stop!"   
  
Roger walked into the bar and sat down next to Big Ear. Roger was determined to know the truth.  
  
"I see you won't be buying any Shirley Temples today Roger."  
  
"There are things I need to know whether Dorothy wants me to know them or not. Tell me why he disappeared, where her blood comes from..."  
  
"Slow down Roger, this is a lot to take in, but you have to be patient. Zunich busts out of jail every night to try to get to your friend."  
  
"I thought you said he was already busted out."   
  
"He goes out, but always ends up back in jail in the morning so that the military police don't get on his back."  
  
"Why then did he buy a house and register it under his alias? Why would he go to all that trouble?"  
  
Big Ear stayed silent and let his eyes drift over his newspaper.   
  
"I see." said Roger. "You think I should find out for myself."  
  
Big Ear smiled but said nothing. Roger put the money on the table, and left. When Big Ear looked at the bills, he noticed it was substantially more than usual.  
  
'I guess I got the message across.' he thought as he ordered another drink.  
  
Major Daustan was finishing the last of the paperwork on his desk when Roger Smith walked into his office. The police officer sighed.  
  
"Roger, it's getting late. What do you want?"  
  
"A friend of mine is involved in a sticky situation, I was wondering if you could tell me about Bartholomew Neilson."  
  
Daustan's eyes shot up from his work to meet with Roger's.  
  
"He's in prison, how could your friend get entangled with him if he's behind bars?"  
  
"Somehow he's getting to her and I want to know how."  
  
The major was suddenly stricken with concern. Was Neilson really attacking Roger's friend? How could he?  
  
As they walked through the jail, prisoners heckled Major Daustan and Roger Smith. When they reached Neilson's cell, he was gone. Roger was not surprised, but Daustan sent out dozens of officers to hunt him down and bring him back.   
  
Daustan gasped as it suddenly occurred to him.  
  
"Roger, if Neilson isn't here and your friend isn't with you..."  
  
Roger closed his eyes, and his feet took off as fast as they could.  
  
Dorothy sat on the railing of the balcony and enjoyed the cool breeze of the spring. A sudden fear took over her senses and she screamed as she was pulled from the railing.   
  
As Roger parked the car and got out, Dorothy's scream rang out through the air. He and about a dozen officers ran upstairs. Norman was watching from the door of the balcony, one gun pointed at him, and another gun pointed at Dorothy, one in each hand.  
  
"ALL OF YOU BACK THE HELL UP! I'LL KILL 'EM BOTH!" Neilson screamed.   
  
Roger, being a negotiator, decided that it was best to put his personal feelings aside so he could talk Neilson down.  
  
"Listen Neilson," Roger said calmly. "What is it you want? Whatever it is, it's not a problem. Why don't you put the guns down so we can talk?"   
  
"No way. All I want is redemption." Neilson looked into Dorothy's eyes.  
  
"What does that mean?"   
  
"I want a minute alone with Dorothy, that's the only thing I want."  
  
"I can't do that Neilson, you have to come with us." Daustan said, but Neilson only got angry and shot a bullet into the air.  
  
"Stop this!" Dorothy yelled.   
  
Everyone stopped dead in their tracks, and everything suddenly fell silent.  
  
"It's ok Roger." Dorothy looked Neilson in the eye. "Let Norman go, send everybody back into the house, and I'll talk to you Bart, I promise! Just please, no matter what, let them go."  
  
"Ok Dorothy, whatever you say." he turned to the group near the door. "Dorothy has agreed to talk to me if you all go inside."  
  
Neilson lowered his weapon pointed at Norman and the old butler walked away slowly. Dorothy nodded to Roger, telling him it was ok, and they went into the house without argument.  
  
After a few minutes of silence, Neilson finally spoke.  
  
"All of this is Wayneright's doing, you know."   
  
"What? He's dead Bart, there's nothing he could have done to cause this."  
  
"Oh how wrong you are darling."  
  
He touched Dorothy's cheek gently, but she turned away. A tear slipped away from her eye.  
  
"I received memories when you enhanced my features. I think they were the first Dorothy Wayneright's memories. I remembered loving you, and call me crazy, but I think you loved her too. What happened?"   
  
Neilson's eyes welled up with tears.  
  
"I did...I do love you Dorothy, that's why I did this."   
  
"So you could kill her again?"   
  
"No, this is going to sound odd, but your father came to me in a dream. He told me to make the enhancements so Dorothy the first could get her vengeance."   
  
"I'm not her Bart, no matter what enhancements you give me or who's memories are playing in my head, I will never be her!"  
  
"I know that, but I loved her more than words can say."   
  
"If you loved her than why did you kill her?"  
  
"I had to kill her, it was her wish."   
  
Dorothy looked puzzled. Neilson looked out at the city.  
  
"Forty years ago, a great awakening was on the way, a time when God would punish His people. He destroyed the rest of the world, but left Paradigm City to wither in its own reflection with nothing but a face and no past to speak of."  
  
Dorothy began to cry and shake as memories found their way to her subconscious.  
  
"Your father and I knew it was coming since we'd been working with Gordon Rosewater, a self-proclaimed god. Dorothy didn't want to see it. She said that she would rather die and be with the God she praised in church than the man who controlled the city in which we lived. So your father and I built you and..."  
  
Neilson's voice broke and he found that he couldn't speak. When he found his strength again, he continued.  
  
"I served in jail awaiting the death penalty that I was sentenced to, all for the love of my wife. Despite Wayneright's pleadings, I had to do what she wanted. So as the earth shattered around us...I pulled the trigger."  
  
"Who's heart is beating within me Bart? I went to visit Wayneright's grave last week. The key that we left there, the one that he dropped when he was shot, it's missing. Where is it? What does it unlock?"   
  
"There is a room in his mansion. The key unlocks a coffin in which a body, forty years dead, has been preserved. The heart that beats in you, the blood that runs through your veins...they're Dorothy Wayneright's. Everything in you is hers. That's what she wanted."  
  
"And now?"  
  
Neilson handed Dorothy the gun in his other hand.  
  
"Now," he said. "I earn God's forgiveness."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
WOOOOO! Sorry this one took a while. Hope everybody is enjoying. E-mail me your comments at NeoTori7688@aol.com or write a review. Thanks! More is coming soon!  
  
~*Tori*~ 


	7. Life, Love, and Happy Endings

Roger could feel a headache coming on. He couldn't take it any longer, what was going on out there?!?!? Daustan put his hand on Roger's shoulder, and was surprised to feel him jump.  
  
"It's going to be ok, Roger. Just be patient, I'm sure your friend will be all right."   
  
Roger shook his head.  
  
"I can't stand by and watch this happen. You stay here, I'll be right back."   
  
"No Roger, you'll only push Neilson to get violent! Be smart and stay here."   
  
Roger became irritated and yelled at his friend.  
  
"DAUSTAN, I LOVE HER, AND I'M NOT GOING TO STAND ON THE SIDELINES SO I CAN WATCH HER GO DOWN!"  
  
The police officer's mouth fell open.  
  
"Roger, I..."  
  
"Save it Dan, right now, I've got to stop Neilson from hurting Dorothy. And if I should die protecting her, than at least I'm dying for someone who's worth it!"  
  
........Dorothy began to worry as Neilson's tears flew down his cheeks like silent waterfalls. There had been a few moments of uneasy silence, and then he lifted the gun to her face.  
  
"It's judgment day Dorothy. Listen to everything I tell you, and make sure you listen ::VERY:: carefully."  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Ok then. I want you to stand on the railing."   
  
Dorothy looked over the edge, and for the first time since she'd lived there, she noticed how high that damned balcony really was. Dorothy's palms began to sweat, but she did as she was told. Neilson then carefully stood on the railing next to her.  
  
A woman in pink stepped from the shadows.  
  
"Don't slip Bart, it's a long way down to hell."  
  
He gasped.  
  
"Angel? What are you doing here?"  
  
Neilson took the second gun away from the girl next to him and pointed it at angel while the first rested on Dorothy's forehead.  
  
"You'd better disappear fast Angel, or I'll kill you both! Hurry up, I'm losing my temper!"   
  
"Pipe down Bart. Rosewater sent me to make sure this goes smoothly."  
  
"There's been a change in plans. I'm in it for myself now, tell Rosewater he can go to hell!"  
  
"Don't be an idiot! Just do what you have to do and get it over with. I have a job, too. Don't forget our deal."  
  
He snorted.  
  
"Deal? I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"DAMMIT NEILSON YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT I MEAN! Let me refresh your memory, you piece of shit on my shoe! You're supposed to get rid of the android and hand yourself over in exchange for the protection of Wayneright's research. Now do what you've gotta do and stop bitching about it!"  
  
"Since when do you stick to your 'deals' anyway, Angel? I've decided I'd rather have my salvation than the preservation of Wayneright's memories. God is more important to me."  
  
Roger walked slowly on to the balcony. After seeing Angel standing there, his suspicions were validated, and it made him angry.   
  
"So," he said, getting everybody's attention. "Rosewater cut a deal with the two of you. You were going to make sure all these memories were six feet under, huh?"   
  
"Stay out of this Roger!" Angel said. "It doesn't concern you!"  
  
"It concerns me until Dorothy gets off the railing safely and you're out of my life for good."  
  
Angel felt suddenly hurt. She and Roger had never come out and said it, but she thought there was a spark between them.  
  
"Roger," she said. "You can't mean that!"   
  
He said nothing.   
  
A shot rang out and suddenly Roger's mind was going every which way. His first instinct was to grab Dorothy before she fell off of the railing, but then he realized it wasn't Dorothy that Neilson had shot.   
  
Angel's pink body suit was turning red from the blood spilling out of her wound. She fell with a thud, and Roger ran to her side.  
  
She brushed her hand on his face.  
  
"May God spare you and yours, Roger Smith." she breathed quietly, as she died with a sigh.  
  
Roger placed Angel down gently, and then turned to the railing. Dorothy stood there, tears streaming down her face, a gun to her head. Neilson gave the other gun to Dorothy.   
  
"Just tell the police," he said. "That it was you or me."  
  
"Bart, I can't! I can't do this! Please don't ask me to do this! I crave to see the face of our God as much as you do, but not like this. What is one more life going to change? Enough blood has been spilled." she said, the tears overwhelming her to the point that she was shaking and sobbing.  
  
"I have been haunted by her face since the day I granted her last wish. I've sat in prison, hearing nothing but her beautiful singing voice, that sweet melody on the piano. And if I could do it all over again, I would have let her leave me if only she could've died at someone else's hands."  
  
He had to take a second to catch his breath.  
  
"God won't forgive either of us until this is done. You have altered yourself by taking another's blood, and I took a life that wasn't mine to take. This is it, make your choice."  
  
Neilson raised the gun. Roger gasped.  
  
"DOROTHY, NO!"   
  
Dorothy raised the gun in her hand and closed her eyes. She pulled the trigger as fast as she could.   
  
The military police ran out onto the balcony as Neilson's body crashed into Dorothy's arms. She was knocked off balance, and Roger had to catch her to stop them both from falling.   
  
Daustan stood over Angel's body, shaking his head. Roger pulled Dorothy and Neilson onto the balcony and she held him close.  
  
"I'm so sorry Bart! Oh God, I'm so sorry!"  
  
Roger walked next to Daustan, knowing that Dorothy needed time alone with Bart.  
  
  
  
"Angel." he whispered.  
  
Daustan put a hand on his friend's shoulder.  
  
"I'm sorry Roger."   
  
Roger shook his head.  
  
"She isn't the one I'm in love with."  
  
They turned to see Dorothy cradling Neilson's body in her arms. She cried softly, letting her tears fall onto his chest. He used all of his strength to talk to her.  
  
"Good girl!" he said softly. "You did the right thing Dorothy. Remember, it was you or me! Now we can both see the face of our unnamed God someday."  
  
"Yes Bart, we will. I know it, we'll meet again someday."  
  
Bart chuckled.  
  
"We will Dorothy, but right now, your heart belongs to another, and I...I..."  
  
Neilson struggled to breathe, and he knew he had to get these last few words across to her.  
  
"I...I love you Dorothy. Always have, always will."   
  
And with a last deep breath, Bartholomew Neilson died in the arms of the woman he had finished creating not two weeks prior.  
  
The police took his body away from her, and she let him go with faith of a new life ahead. When they were preparing to take Angel's body, realizing there was no crime scene since the murderer was dead, Roger let a tear slip in spite of him.  
  
"Sleep well, fallen Angel. I'll miss you." he whispered as she was carried away.  
  
Dorothy sat alone on the cold, stone balcony, rocking back and forth, praying for truth. Roger held her and they cried together, alone in the cold.  
  
"I love you, Dorothy Wayneright."  
  
Dorothy's sobs grew more intense, and she put her arms around his neck, both letting their emotions pour from their souls.  
  
"And I love you, Roger Smith."  
  
A ray of sunshine fell upon them. God sent down from Heaven a strong love, something into which angels longed to look. And He smiled upon them forever in peace and salvation.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
HA! I'M DONE! What do you think? E-mail me at NeoTori7688@aol.com to let me know and leave lots of reviews. I'll be writing some final author's notes to answer your questions, so if you have any more of them, be sure to review or e-mail within the next few days. Let me know if I should write another. Thanks for reading!   
  
~*Tori*~ 


	8. Final Author's Notes

Ok...here they are, the final author's notes for Torn Between Angels!  
  
The story takes place kinda separately from the show, so it doesn't have a spot on the timeline in terms of the episodes.  
  
In chapter three when Dorothy cuts her wrist to see what it feels like to bleed, it was not meant to be humorous, but if you got a laugh out of it then good for you! It was supposed to show how little she truly understood about human emotion. The point was that she was learning through experience.  
  
I would like to thank you all for your helpful advice and reviews. This story got great response, so I will be writing another one very soon.  
  
Hope you enjoyed. THANKS EVERYBODY!  
  
~*Tori*~ 


	9. For the Avid Readers

LISTEN UP! I'm writing a sequel to this story due to overwhelming demand. THANKS EVERYBODY! E-mail me at NeoTori7688@aol.com.  
  
~*Tori*~ 


End file.
